gtafandomcom-20200222-history
K-JAH
K-JAH Radio is a radio station in ''Grand Theft Auto III'' and ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', which plays reggae music with Jamaican influences. The station is hosted by Horace "The Pacifist" Walsh circa 2001 in GTA III, and Natalie Walsh Davis circa 1998 in GTA Liberty City Stories. Description In GTA III, K-JAH is run by Jamaican DJ, Horace "The Pacifist" Walsh. Playing Dub on the station, he makes commentary between and during songs about the conflict going on in Liberty City, encouraging citizens to be peaceful and listen to Dub. He will also comment on the SPANK problem in Liberty City, saying things such as "Iman say: there's too much SPANK buisness a gwaan" or giving shout outs to the Yardies telling them "To stay off the SPANK, my brethren". It is also one of the few stations not owned by "Love Media", the fictional corporation owned by Donald Love, as seen from Horace's line, "Mi have no love fi Donald Love, mon." In Grand Theft Auto: Advance, it appears as decorated around the Ammu-Nation. This is strange, considering Grand Theft Auto: Advance has no radios. It is located near the territory of the Yakuza in Liberty City. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a West Coast counterpart of K-JAH station, K-JAH West, appears. There is a reference by K-JAH West DJ to Liberty City, in lines: "...from Liberty City to San Andreas". Also in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the DJ gives a shoutout to K-JAH West saying, "this goes out to me Brethren on the West Coast", and eventually goes on commenting on K-JAH west's DJ Johnny Lawton. Playlist ;GTA III * Scientist - "Dance of the Vampires" (1981) * Scientist - "Your Teeth In My Neck" (1981) * Scientist - "The Corpse Rises" (1981) * Scientist - "The Mummy's Shroud" (1981) * Scientist - "Plague of Zombies" (1981) ;GTA Liberty City Stories * Peter Bouncer - "Ready for the Dancehall Tonight" * Kenny Knots - "Ring My Number" * Richie Davis - "You Ha Fe Cool" * Selah Collins - "Pick a Sound" * Kenny Knots - "Watch How the People Dancing" * Richie Davis - "Lean Boot" * Errol Bellot - "What a Wonderful Feeling" * Kenny Knots - "Run Come, Call Me" Gallery K-jah beta.png|KJAH Radio Beta in GTA III. K-jah.png K-JAH A.png Videos Grand Theft Auto III soundtrack: GTA Liberty City Stories soundtrack: Trivia * Both renditions of the station contain songs from the same album. In GTA III, the album is ''Scientist Rids the World of the Evil Curse of the Vampires'' by Scientist and in Liberty City Stories, it's the compilation ''Watch How the People Dancing: Unity Sounds from the London Dancehall 1986-1989''. * In Grand Theft Auto Advance, despite the lack of changeable radio stations, the K-JAH logo can be seen on a building in Bedford Point next to the Ammu-Nation, along with the slogan "Reggae to rock". * K-JAH West DJs Marshall Peters and Johnny Lawton Refer to Liberty City's K-JAH as K-JAH East, as the station is broadcasted on the east coast. However, neither Horace Walsh or Natalie Walsh Davis in GTA III and GTA LCS, respectively, refer to the station as so. It could be possible that K-JAH West had ceased broadcasting by the time of the events of GTA LCS. * In GTA III, when switching through stations, it only says JAH Radio. Despite this, the radio DJ will still say "You're listenin' to K-JAH Radio." This was most likely a developer's oversight. * This is the favorite radio station of the Uptown Yardies. * During the San Andreas Anniversary Weekend, it was possible to find a T-Shirt with the K-JAH logo in the random Special Crate drops in Grand Theft Auto Online as a wearable piece of clothing for the multiplayer character. ** The logo is actually K-Jah's and not K-Jah West's, the radio featured in San Andreas. * The name K-JAH could be a reference to Kanye West, a popular singer. Navigation ru:K-JAH Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Reggae Stations Category:Radio Stations